UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by yh-soryuu
Summary: La paz perece haber vuelto, pero de verdad durará mucho?, amor, venganza, perdón y nuevos peligros para Harry y sus amigos. Nuevos personajes... y algunos resucitados jeje, LEAN POR FAVOR yo... pésima para hacer un summary... jajaja


NOTA PREVIA:

Los personajes de la Saga de Harry Potter así como los demás derechos que de allí se desprendan no nos pertenecen, y son por tanto propiedad de la escritora JK Rowling.

Este fanfic sólo fue hecho con el afán de entretener y no con algún fin lucrativo.

Primer capítulo

_Un nuevo comienzo_

Tras lo eventos recientes en Hogwarts las cosas habían venido cambiando, ya fuera para beneficio o perjuicio de algunos cuantos, todo parecía tomar tintes distintos para Harry y sus leales amigos Ron y Hermione. Lógicamente, y como era de esperarse, regresaron a la escuela para concluir sus tan abruptamente olvidados estudios cosa que por supuesto le causo grave conflicto a Hermione.

Ahora, era muy difícil encontrarla en otra actividad que no fuese el constante ejercicio de la lectura, que si bien se podía contar entre sus actividades favoritas ahora constituía más un reto de resistencia mental para "ponerse al corriente". Harry y Ron, por su parte no parecían estar lo suficientemente preocupados como para imitar el ejemplo de su atareada amiga.

No obstante, Harry aún se preguntaba algo¿Ginny lo aceptaría de nueva cuenta?, no podía estar seguro de ello pero al menos tendría que intentar acercarse a ella para averiguarlo. Había quedado inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto una voz conocida lo condujo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Hey! Harry, pareces estar en otro planeta¿te encuentras bien amigo? Dijo Ron con un tono algo preocupado. Harry rápidamente respondió con un escueto y casi inaudible "sí…".

No estaba seguro de por que razón le había molestado el hecho de que Ron le hubiera interrumpido mientras intentaba reflexionar, tal vez por que en el fondo no podía evitar sentirse inevitablemente enamorado de Ginny. Mientras tanto, el ruido de las hojas de un libro se oían pasar una tras otra; tanto que el sonido llegó a perturbar la paciencia de Harry.

-Hermione¿podrías leer de manera más cuidadosa? Dijo Harry en tono cortante.

Ella apenas pareció escuchar sus quejas puesto que continuó como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Ron, notando la expresión de su amigo se levantó de su cómodo asiento frente a la chimenea de la sala común y caminó hasta donde se encontraba Hermione. Colocó su mano extendida sobre la página que se encontraba leyendo la chica impidiéndole continuar.

¿Qué crees que haces eh? Dijo mirando aún el libro en espera de poder continuar leyendo. Ron la miró de manera algo extraña sin quitar su mano de la página.

¿No crees que ya has leído suficiente por hoy Hermione?

¿A que te refieres Ron?, deberías estar preocupado por toda la cantidad de tareas atrasadas que tenemos y yo sinceramente no te veo nada preocupado, además… ¡apenas son las 5 de la tarde! Dijo esto último casi como si fuera su argumento triunfal y definitivo ante el mundo, pero sobre todo ante Ron.

Pues… a decir verdad no me preocupan las tareas, digo, nadie que yo conozca es capaz de preocuparse tanto como tú. Sonrió momentáneamente para luego darse cuenta de que a Hermione no le había hecho nada de gracia su comentario.

Muy gracioso Ronald Weasley, además¿no estoy molestando a nadie o sí Harry? Harry prefirió no decir nada, tan sólo se quedó mirándola por un momento para luego volver la mirada hacia la chimenea.

No era que realmente estuviese molesto con ella pero era obvio que él necesitaba algo de privacidad para aclarar sus ideas cosa, que ni Ron ni ella parecían notar de todo.

Hermione se quedó allí mirando a Ron con una indeleble cara de confusión hasta que él por fin le dijo: - ¿No crees que un paseo te vendría mejor en vez de estar todo el día con los libros?, anda, salgamos un rato además hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte… Dijo en voz baja y algo acalorado a juzgar por el tono rojizo que estaban tomando sus mejillas.

Esto último había hecho reaccionar a Hermione quien a su vez se sonrojó un poco, ambos se despidieron, tras lo cual salieron apresuradamente y con algo de nerviosismo por la puerta principal de la sala común de Gryffindor. No volvieron en toda la tarde; pero Harry sabía que de alguna manera se encontraban bien pues era más que obvio que últimamente su relación amistosa se había _estrechado_ de forma considerable; para saberlo sólo bastaba el haber apreciado el momento en el que aún estando a mitad de la batalla de sus vidas no dudaron en besarse "algo" apasionadamente.

De pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse de nuevo, esta vez era Ginny. Harry no sabía por que pero se sentía paralizado y algo aturdido, Ginny se percató de su presencia y aunque parecía que no se detendría a saludarlo al final lo hizo.

Hola Harry, no sabía que estabas aquí. Murmuró algo nerviosa, Harry le respondió instantáneamente. –Ah… esqueyo…estaba apuntode…ha…cerlosdeberes. Ginny lo miró confundida, en realidad no había comprendido que había querido decir, aún así le sonrió.

Bu… bueno, entonces nos vemos después. Pronunció en tono de decepción.

No, no! Dijo abruptamente, cuando lo notó trató de corregirlo. – Quiero decir… no hace falta que te vayas, es decir yo… ¿podríamos hablar un momento?

Ginny lo miró preocupada pero no dudó en aceptar para luego sentarse en el sillón más próximo a ella pero no por eso el más cercano a Harry.

Hablaron por más de dos horas, ya saben temas generales para luego hablar de cosas un tanto más serias. Cuando al fin Harry se atrevió a preguntarle si aún lo "quería" o sentía algo por él Ginny simplemente sonrió afablemente mientras se dirigía hacia él, tomo su mano y después dijo con infinito cariño expresado en cada una de sus palabras pero sobre todo en su mirada dijo: – "No sé por que lo preguntas exactamente pero… creo que ya deberías saber que durante todo este tiempo no he dejado de quererte ni por un segundo Harry- . Tras esto ambos se besaron tiernamente para luego caer en la cuenta de que estaban en medio de la sala común en donde algunos curiosos no dudaron en hacer acto de presencia.

-Creo que será mejor salir de aquí cuanto antes. Dijo Harry un poco atormentado por las miradas que ya caían sobre ellos. No obstante ambos salieron tomados de la mano con gran naturalidad.

Caminaron hasta llegar a orillas del lago aunque no lo suficientemente cerca como para propiciar un accidente o evento desafortunado que involucrara a alguna de las criaturas mágicas que en el habitaban. De pronto escucharon risas que a juzgar por lo sonoras que eran no provenían de muy lejos de ellos se encontraban.

¿Quién podrá ser? Dijo Harry con curiosidad.

¿No te lo imaginas? Ginny parecía divertida al ver la cara que Harry había puesto.

No.

Y apuesto que no querrás saberlo Harry. Ahora era ella quien se reía por lo bajo casi como intentando que no lo notara nadie.

¡Oh, vamos¿No te da curiosidad saberlo?

Recuerda que la curiosidad mató al gato… Dijo ella en un tono divertido aunque no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risilla. – Además ¿cómo quieres que me de curiosidad si sé que se trata de mi hermano eh?

¿Es Ron? Harry parecía escéptico al respecto.

Se levantó del césped y como si se tratara de una _misión ultra secreta _se las ingenió para acercarse lo más posible al lugar del cual provenían las risas. Sí, Ginny tenía razón, Ron era quien se encontraba en plena carcajada, lo único que Harry no podía creer era que Hermione también parecía muy divertida, lloraba de la risa y su rostro ya estaba rojo del esfuerzo y la falta de respiración por aquel ataque de hilaridad. Era algo que nunca creyó poder ver, sus mejores amigos divirtiéndose sin que esto significara un posterior disgusto o el comienzo de una batalla campal de indirectas hirientes y reproches interminables provenientes de ambas partes.

Ginny no tardó en llegar hasta donde se encontraba Harry quien aún miraba atentamente a sus amigos a través del arbusto en el que se encontraba astutamente oculto.

La verdad me da gusto por Hermione. Dijo Ginny algo solemne.

¿No deberías decir que también te da gusto por tu hermano?

Ah… sí, también me da gusto por él, aunque créeme que hubo momentos en los cuales pensé que Ron nunca le diría nada a Hermione… Además mi hermano ya comenzaba a sacarme de mis casillas… todo el verano pasado no dejó de maldecir a Krum. Simplemente ya era insoportable hasta para él mismo.

Bueno… pero es que trata de entender que no es tan sencillo decir eso de "Me gustas¿saldrías conmigo?". Esto último lo había dicho Harry como un intento de ayudar a su amigo pero al parecer no había funcionado del todo.

Jajaja, pero que drama el de ustedes los hombres, dime¿qué es lo peor que podría ocurrir en una situación así?

¿Que te digan que no, tal vez? Dijo tímidamente.

Bueno, bueno, pero a ti no te ocurrió eso Harry…

Él realmente no comprendía todo lo que Ginny quería decir con eso último pero al fin y al cabo lo importante era que estaban juntos de nuevo y esta vez nada iba a poder separarlos. O bueno… eso si no pensaban en que a Ron tal vez no le agradaría mucho la idea, aunque con un poco de suerte (y bajo la influencia de Hermione) no actuaría como el hermano sobre protector y dejaría que fueran felices sin interferir _demasiado_.

Las risas de Ron y Hermione se detuvieron por unos momentos, de pronto Harry tropezó a causa de que buscaba alejarse del lugar sin ser visto, pues sospechaba que alguno de los dos ya había notado la presencia de un intruso que _tal vez y sólo tal vez _los espiaba.

Para suerte de Harry y Ginny no hubo ningún incidente, Ron y Hermione volvieron a reírse para luego caer en un largo y profundo silencio que Harry decidió no interpretar.

Quizás serían las ocho y media cuando Ron y Hermione regresaron a la sala común confiadamente tomados de la mano y aún con una cara de inconfundible felicidad. ¡Oh sorpresa!, allí estaban Harry y Ginny mirándolos atentamente. Rápidamente se soltaron, apartándose uno del otro a una distancia digamos exagerada…

¡Ah!, pero que gusto verlos ¡Harry, Ginny! Dijo tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

Hola chicos, veo que la pasaron bien. Dijeron al unísono.

¿Eh?, no… no tanto, nosotros solo… paseamos un rato y luego… ya saben, fuimos a ver a Hagrid, jejeje, te envía saludos… ya sabes cómo es él.

Ron no podía evitar sentirse algo tonto mintiendo de esa manera, todos sabían que ese no era su punto fuerte.

Sí, claro, gracias Ron. Dijo Harry en un tono sereno mientras que Ginny se reía levemente.

Hermione para ese momento parecía petrificada aunque sonreía nerviosamente sin mirarlos ni por un solo segundo.

¿Y bien¿no nos lo dirán aún?

¿A qué se refieren? De nuevo Ron fingió no saber nada.

¿No nos dirán que Hermione y tú están saliendo?

¿Qué?!. Se detuvo un momento, cerró los ojos momentáneamente para luego respirar profundamente, tal vez en un desesperado intento de tomar las cosas con la mayor calma posible. Hermione seguía sin decir nada.

Bueno… - Continuó Ron- Yo… quiero decir _nosotros_… – Mirando a Hermione- Ya lo platicamos como es debido y… - Se aclaró la voz para sonar más serio- Bueno…

Decidimos tener una relación más formal. Por fin Hermione se había atrevido a pronunciar algunas palabras, después de todo, a Ron parecía costarle mucho trabajo enunciar eso último.

¡Genial¡ya era justo! – Dijeron Harry y Ginny con alegría.

Ginny rápidamente saltó de su asiento para ir a felicitar a Hermione, Harry, mientras tanto se levantó y le dio a Ron una palmadilla de apoyo y consentimiento en la espalda y dijo -Me alegro por ustedes- Esto último parecía haber sido todo un alivio para su amigo.

Ahora sólo quedaba decirle a Ron lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas, dudó por un instante, tal vez no era el mejor lugar ni momento adecuado para decirlo pero… tal vez no habría otro mejor que ese.

Bueno… creo que también hay algo que quiero decirles… bueno, que _queremos _decirles.

Ron, permaneció sentado en el sofá teniendo a un lado a Hermione y Ginny quien parecía algo preocupada.

Ginny y yo… estamos saliendo de nuevo-

¡Listo!, al fin lo había dicho, ahora sólo quedaba esperar que Ron no quisiera mandarlo al otro mundo. Hubo momentos de completo silencio, Hermione sonrió y le dio claro apoyo a Ginny pues era su amiga, sin embargo cuando miró a Ron supo que era el momento de intervenir de manera brillante (como ella sólo sabia) para evitar cualquier tipo de riña que atentara contra su amistad.

¡Pues, me parece muy bien Harry, felicidades a ambos!, estoy segura de que Ronald también esta muy satisfecho con su decisión, después de todo ambos son una pareja maravillosa¿verdad Ron? Su tono de voz parecía amable, pero Harry sabía que era un reproche sutil para Ron.

Se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla tratando de apoyarlo en cierta manera. Ron se sonrojó nuevamente. – Bueno pues… - miró a su ahora novia fijamente- Si ya lo decidieron supongo que no hay problema, sólo cuídala bien¡recuerda que es mi hermana eh!-

Al final del día todo había resultado muy bien, ahora, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny podían compartir un momento de felicidad que sería como el viento fresco tras una terrible tempestad.

O al menos eso es lo que pensaban…

Les agradecemos por haber leído, por favor dejen comentarios, quejas y desde luego sugerencias.

CONTINUARÁ...


End file.
